Discovery
by fatcatbeatrice
Summary: USUK, about the discovery of Oregon. Not historically accurate. Gift for a friend. Please enjoy


AN: Christmas gift for a friend, USUk

America was a young nation, with borders that could yet be pushed. There was still land to the West, waiting to be discovered, in particular the Oregon territory. It was much debated who actually owned the Oregon territory – Spain, France, Britain and America had all lay claim to the land that spanned over much of the Western Half of the United States. Both France and Spain had claimed to have named it form their own languages, saying that it meant 'Hear the Water'. But America's boss had been proactive with the Louisiana Purchase and had sent Meriwether Lewis and William Clark to explore this new land and find out if there was a direct water route to it form St. Louis.

When England had found out, he had requested to join them. He would bring no documenting equipment, no men of his own, just his horse* and some supplies. He would even help fund the journey. His request had been accepted. The journey had been tense in the beginning between America and England but slowly they had loosened up and become more comfortable.

BREAK HERE!

But all that was near a year ago. Yes, they had been traveling for almost a full twelve moons when they finally reached the Western Coast of North America. They had only a few miles to the ocean, according to the scouts, and you had to admit, it was incredible. It was cold, and the wind was strong, but the breezes smelled of salty air and you could almost hear the great waves.

As they rode along, America on his Palomino*Quarter Horse* Liberty, England with Pirate, his Cleveland Bay*, America yet again spotted a flash of white and thought he heard tiny feet and hooves. The same small hints at another being had been haunting him for a few days now. He kept on insisting to himself it was his imagination. None of the others had noticed it, and when he talked to them they thought it must be his imagination, or perhaps an animal.

This time, however, it was too much. That was no animal, he just knew. Wheeling Liberty around he charged into the brush of the ancient Pine forest, quickly disappearing from view.

"AMERICA! Bloody fool!" England yelled angrily before giving chase with Pirate, he wasn't going to let America get lost or hurt.

The other watched blankly, then looked to Lewis and Clark for guidance. They decided that England had enough sense to bring America back.

BREAK HERE!

Racing through the woods, branches slapping at his face, Liberty galloping quickly, darting through the trees, flying over fallen logs, America wondered just what he was chasing. A human? A ghost? He was yanked from his thoughts when his leg brushed against a tree, throwing him off-balance. Wincing, he thought _'Better pay attention, I don't want my leg to get crushed.' _

However, it was too late, with America off-balance and Liberty moving so quickly. As they swerved sharply to follow the hoof beats up ahead, they hit a patch of mud. Liberty slipped and skidded across the ground, fortunately throwing America so his leg wasn't crushed by her body. He hit the ground hard, tumbling and rolling, scraping his face and hands until he cracked his head against a rock. His last sight before he blacked out was Liberty lying on the ground, struggling to get up.

BREAK HERE!

Finally England was able to pull Pirate to a stop. The horse's whole body quivered; they were both panting. By some cruel trick of fate the poor creature had been scratched by a branch at the same moment a rabbit darted in front of his path. Pirate was normally a fairly calm horse, but being a new place and away from the other horses had affected him and he'd bolted*, racing through the trees and causing England to completely lose America.

But the nation was forgiving and whispered soothing words while stroking his horse's neck and deciding on a plan of action. It only took him a moment to decide. He would ride back towards the path that the rest of the party was on through the woods. He had a good sense of direction and the scout had told them about this area, so he could figure out his way back.

And so with that, he turned the now calm Pirate around and struck out.

BREAK HERE!

Coming to, America saw a small child stroking a now-standing Liberty. The gentle horse had her head down so the short girl could reach her.

"E-excuse me?" America asked tentatively

"Oh, sir? You have awoken?" the child walked over quickly; she looked about 5 or 6. She wore a simple white dress like the one he'd been found in. She had long, wavy brown hair. But the most peculiar thing about her was her eyes. The left was bright green, while the right was a rich, dark blue.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Oregon territory." She smiled "Who are you?"

"I'm Alfred F. Jones, The United States of America. The Oregon Territory, the land itself belongs to me." He slowly sat up "You're like my little sister, why did you run away from me?"

"I was just scared, but when we heard you fall, Mother turned around and came back, and I trust Mother*." She said earnestly

"Mother?" America was confused; none of the countries or states had real parents

The answered by whistling loudly, calling a black mare* and her foal* - a grulla*spots into the clearing. "At least that's what the Paiute* call her. She's the mare; a Kiger Mustang. At least the Paiutes say so. And the foal, her name is Rain Dancer*. The Paiute, they say she's like my guardian spirit; she'll always be with me. Mother not her real mother; she doesn't have one, but Mother takes care of us both."

"The Indians said the same thing about Liberty over there. All of the nations and states have a horse like that, so I guess some say they are guardian spirits." America smiled "So you were riding Mother?"

"Yes, and she wanted to turn around and help you and your horse, Liberty." America thought it was sweet that she thought of the horse this way.

"Oh! Is Liberty okay?" America had been so curious about the strange girl that he had completely forgot about his horse

"She's fine. We just had to calm her down so she could get up without slipping." The girl nodded affirmatively

As if to prove it, the mare walked over to the nation and pushed her muzzle into his lap. Grinning, he stroked her forehead, and then got up, leaning against Liberty for balance, as he was quite dizzy, and somehow hauling himself onto her back. "

"Let's go and find the group I'm, traveling with! That okay with you?" He called

"Yes, let's go." Answered the cheerful little girl. She then mounted Mother by having the mare lay down and then climbing onto her back. And so they set off to rejoin Lewis and Clark.

BREAK HERE!

America and Oregon joined Lewis and Clark once again, soon followed by England. They were both questioned, and so they both told their tales. The found that Oregon's human name was Jessica Megan Bonnefoy-Jones. The bruise on the back of America's head was treated.

But despite the events of the day, the expedition had to continue towards the ocean; they were extremely close now.

BREAK HERE!

They stood high above the ocean, on a cliff, but even from here it was apparent just how powerful the crashing waves were. The ocean roared like a great beast, and with each time the Waves crashed down it was snapping its gargantuan jaws shut, foam spraying everywhere.

But it was miraculous too. There was so much power in the waves, yet it was not a living thing, it was merely water. The ocean stretched out forever and ever before them. It was cold, foggy and windy, but no one cared.

They were Hearing the Water. They were transfixed.

BREAK HERE!

A foggy, cloudy, night with no stars. Bitterly cold, but not raining. America decided to take a walk on the beach. They'd ridden along it, down close to the water earlier, but now he was feeling restless and worried and wanted somewhere to think.

He walked along without really thinking, nodding the night watchman as passed, finding the path that led down the beach, then stopping for a moment when he though he heard something behind him. But there was no other sound, and roar of the waves was so great that he couldn't hear much anyway.

So he walked through the night for a few minutes, feet sinking into the soft sand below, gazing out to sea when he heard something again, this time loud and clear.

"America." The voice belong to England

"England?" America was a bit surprised that England had followed him without his noticing, but he decided not to mention it.

"I can tell something is troubling you."

"Let's sit down." They sat on a sand dune, which was fairly comfortable.

"What have you been worrying about?"

America sighed. "Raising Oregon from so far away. I want her to grow up and be strong, and she can't do that away from her land, but I can't stay here. I want her to be safe." America's tone was heavy and defeated, ready to give up.

England gave a tiny smile. "Then you know how I felt all those years ago, when I raised you. I was forever worrying about your safety and praying that nothing would happen to you while I was away."

"I guess that was kind of scary for you, huh?" America was sympathetic

"It was. But you and I think plenty young nations/states are, a lot stronger than you looked. And of course she's got Mother and Raindancer and the Native Americans to look after her."

"That's true." They sat in silence for a long while, until England finally spoke again.

"You know, in the end, there was another reason I hated leaving you."

"There was?"

"I loved you. I still do." Perhaps it was the night air, or maybe he'd had a bit to drink back in his tent, but England's tongue was loose that night, and so he told America.

America blinked, surprised, then responded with a soft kiss to the lips, glad that he had someone who understood him and could love him.

AN: Yay for crappy, rushed writing! Yay for procrastination! Yay for historically inaccurate stuff! The more I thought about it, the more I realized how unlikely America and England's relationship would be, but this was supposed to be a USUK under the category of adventure and I don't think this counts. I just kind of made my own thing out of it. ^^; I'm sorry I always give you crappy gifts.

*horse: 'Tis my headcanon that each nation has their own horse that's kind of like their guardian spirit and is basically immortal like them

*Palomino: horse color, in this context. Pale gold/yellow.

*Quarter horse: American breed, fast over short distances.

*Cleveland Bay: British breed.

*bolted: spooked, ran away.

*Mare: adult female horse

*Foal: baby horse

*Grulla: a greyish tan color. Google it.

Time: About two hours.

Words: 1751, without AN

Pages: Four in MS word

Please review, thanks for reading.


End file.
